Judgement Day
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: My version of how Judgement day could've gone. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH. REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Just watched Judgement Day Pt 1&2. Just something I thought up. I know some of ya guys might think I hate Ziva and all. But I Don't. She my Fav Character. I Just like to Scare People. :D

'WARNING' Contains spoilers for Episodes Judgement Day Pts 1&2

Enjoy!

And don't forget to Review! XD

* * *

Chapter 1

NO POV

"We could have made it!"

"Look! The needle is on E! E means Empty!"

"We still could have made it!"

"WHAT?!"

They say at the same time.

"Why don't you try being helpful?"

"What?!"

"I said, Why don't you try being Helpful?"

"What do you want me to do? Hold your nozzel?!"

"Go get me Donuts!"

Ziva opened the car door and started heading into the Gas station.

"Make sure the white Powdery ones!"

She slapped her Backside and continued walking in.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Jenny and Frank where talking.

"Ya know that when I asked you 'Does Gibbs know', I didn't mean your feelings for him. I ment Does he know that your sick?"

"How Did you know?"

"People get a certain look in there eyes when Time is short."

"Your good. But not THAT good."

"I saw your Prescription."

"You went through my Purse?!"

" Your purse, Glovebox..."

They continued arguing. Finaly Franks got up.

"You want some Tea?"

"Sure."

"I saw A water tank out back."

"I'll go get it"

"No. I will. I have to go anyway."

Jenny Sat on one of the tables while waiting for him. She heard a car pull up. She pulled out her Sig and looked out the window. A red Convertable pulled up. She hid behind one of the tables. The door opened.

"Jenny?"

It was Tony and Ziva.

"Guys?! What are you doing here?!"

"We where worried."

Mike walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing Here?"

It seemed everyone was confused. Little did they know that another car was pulling up outside.

TONYS POV

'What was Mike doing in the US? California no less. With the Director?' I was Puzzled. Well at least I know she's safe. 4 men came in Heavely armed and started shooting. Ziva tackled the Director to the ground And I pulled my Gun out. Mike did the same. Shots rang out until the last shooter was dead. I Holstered my gun.

"Director? Ziva?"

They Didn't answer.

"DiNozzo."

Mike was over by where they landed. Jenny was unconsious but not hurt. Thats when I relized that Ziva had taken the bullet.

* * *

What do ya think so far. Should she die? I wanna know what ya'll think. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! This is the Moment of Truth. Will Ziva live? Read and Find out...

* * *

Chapter 2

TONYS POV

I Ran over to them. I checked Jenny's Pulse. Strong. Ziva. None. My Heart dropped. I turned her over. She had taken the Round right through the heart. I stood there Motionless. 'I Never got to tell her.' Jenny's phone rang.

"Jenny? Hey Jen, ya there?"

* * *

GIBBS POV

I had been reading some of mine and Jenny's old case files. I pulled out my Phone and dialed the all to fimiliar Number.

"Jenny? Hey Jen, Ya there?"

"Hey Boss."

"DiNozzo? What are you doing with the Directors phone?"

He Explained Everything that had happened.

"Is Everyone Ok?"

"Ziva..."

"Yeah what about her?"

My Gut Began to Churn.

"She's..."

"Spit it out DiNozzo!"

"She took a bullet for Jenny. She didn't make it."

"Alright. I'll call Ducky, then be right down there. How's Jenny?"

"Unconsious, But Fine."

"I'll be down there in about 5 hours."

I hung up and Dialed Ducky's number.

"Ah. Hello Jethro. I was just about to call you. I..."

"Ziva's Dead."

"How..."

"Fire Fight. Earlier this afternoon."

"Tony and Jenny?"

"Fine. 5 Bodies are headed up your way."

"And I'm guessing that one of them are..."

"Yeah. Tell McGee, Tell Abby. Where gonna need them."

"Jethro..."

"I know Duck. I know."

I hung Up.

ABBYS POV

I watched as Ducky hung up. He slowly walked up to us. I was starting to feel that Something bad happened. REALLY Bad.

"Who?"McGee asked.

"Ziva."

I gasped.

* * *

*Chirp, Chirp, Chirp*

*You See another Note left on the Table*

Dear Fellow Fanfic Writers and Readers,

I know I got a TON Of reviews saying that she Shouldn't die, But I had some Ideas that would only work out with her dead. I have Hidden Yet Again. (AND NOT BEHIND THE COUCH! SO DON'T BOTHER LOOKING!)

Shalom (Hopefully you will except my Offer of Peace...)

~Arya64~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but… Hey, I ran into a writers block. Oh well. Please review.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

My Gut Began to churn

"She's…"

"Spit it out DiNozzo!"

"She took a bullet for Jenny, She Didn't make it."

We watched as Ducky hung up. I got a feeling that something was wrong. REALLY wrong.

"Who?" McGee asked.

"Ziva."

I gasped.

Chapter 3

ABBYS POV

"No! No! Not Again! Not on the day Kate Died! NO!" I shouted.

McGee pulled me into a hug.

"It's Ok Abby."

I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Not Ziva to! Why?! I mean sure, I didn't like her at first, but…"

"It's Ok…"

"Don't, It's Ok Abby, Me McGee! It's not Ok!" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Tim. I didn't mean to yell."

He nodded.

"We should go down to your lab. Try and figure out who did this."

He led me towards the elevator. I stared at Ziva's desk on the way down. I couldn't believe it. Ziva was the strongest person I knew, Next to Gibbs. I can't imagine life without her. I can't believe she's actually gone.

* * *

Did ya like it? Huh? Please review. And trust me; I love it when you do. But obviously, others don't like it when I ask for 10 reviews per chapter. Would you voice your opinion?


	4. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. I also regret to Inform you, I will not post any new stories/Chapters until I know Her fate. I am Sorry. Please Give me your Opinnion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


End file.
